


Patrolling

by Serenity1



Series: Kinky Love Series [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Riding, Slapping, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet gets involves with Sam and Optimus while Bee's out in patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrolling

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the series! I have already an idea on how this story series will come to an end and it won't be a pleasant one...xD. Hmm, I still have to do Sam/Bee, Optimus/Ratchet, Optimus/Sam/Bee, Bee/Optimus/Ratchet. So four stories left until the last one? Unless I'm missing another pairing? Anyone knows if I'm missing a paiirng? I already did Sam/Bee/Optimus/Ratchet, and now Sam/Optimus/Ratchet. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Sam groans as he sucks on Ratchet's cock and Optimus pounds into him from behind, ruthlessly. It was night, Bumblebee had patrol duty that night. Ratchet was horny as hell so he'd went to Optimus and Sam's quarters where he found them already engage to sexual advances. Sam was on his knees sucking on Optimus as Optimus came with a shout.

When Optimus was panting heavily and Sam was cleaning the cum off his cock, Ratchet made himself noticeable as Sam jumped and Optimus looked up. Ratchet told them his horny and without Bumblebee, well...and that's where Ratchet is now. In front of Sam as he sucks too eagerly on his cock while Optimus pounds.

He wished Bumblebee was here to see this moment. "You're beautiful like this, Sam," Ratchet mutters as he careese Sam's sweaty back. Sam humed around his cock meaning that Sam heard him.

"Ratchet..." Optimus says as Ratchet looks at him. Optimus was leaning forward and Ratchet understood. The two kissed each other as Optimus ceased to stop pounding momentarily for them to kiss. Ratchet heard Sam whimper around his cock. That was clearly defining to say that he misses Optimus pounding.

Optimus broke the kiss as he chuckles, "impatient brat," he said as he slap Sam's buttocks as the sound echoed through the room.

Sam groaned, not through the pain but the pleasure it emitted when Optimus slapped.

Optimus continues pounding as Ratchet watches Optimus brings his hand down to grab Sam's cock. Ratchet was close to cuming into Sam's mouth as sweat drips from his face and he clenched his hand tight around Sam's hair.

A pound or two later, Ratchet yell as he cum inside Sam as he heard Sam groan. After that groan, there was a grunt as Optimus had cum inside Sam and was now licking his hand clean from Sam's cum.

Ratchet's eyes was intrigued by the sight. "Optimus..." he said.

Optimus looks at him and he saw Ratchet's eyes hardened. He smirks as he leans over Sam, his cock still inside him as he and Ratchet kissed heatedly. Ratchet moans as his tongue could taste Sam's cum inside making Ratchet horny again. The two broke the kiss, panting lightly.

Optimus took out his cock from Sam's buttocks, making Sam whimper from the lost. He let go off Ratchet's cock. When the two were kissing, he was cleaning the cum off from the said cock that didn't make it inside his mouth. Sam laid down on the bed, as he stares at the ceiling to catch his breath.

"The night isn't over Sam," Optimus said as he and Ratchet hovers him as both were sitting on the bed, resting.

Sam perks up, "What position?" He asks eagerly. Sam watches as Ratchet threw a leg over him as he smiles down at Sam before lowering himself down on Sam's cock.

The two moans in union as soon as the cock was inside Ratchet and he was sitting upon it. "Optimus and I could keep going, but for you, you need rest, so let me do all the work as you sit back and relax while Optimus watches the show," Ratchet said.

"Oh no, I'm not just going to sit and watch this. I'm going to sit on Sam's face and his going to eat me out," Optimus said as he crawls towards Sam.

The two watches as true to his word, Optimus sat up and literally sat down on Sam's face. "Lick Sam," he commands.

Sam was too eager to obey as he grabs Optimus hips to hold him still as he stick his tongued out and began licking making Optimus moan. That was Ratchet's cue to begin riding on Sam. Riding was one of Ratchet's favorite position and Bumblebee knew it as when they do this, Bumblebee talks dirty but not like this. Granted there was no third person, but this was more hotter as Sam was filled with two ends of the side.

"Oh Primus," Optimus moans as he grabs both his and Ratchet's cock and began to jerk both of them as he uses his other hand to twerk a nipple from Ratchet.

Ratchet moans as he did the same thing to Optimus who'd moaned back. Bumblebee was really missing out some juicy action here. At least he wasn't alone as Sideswipe was there to help him out off boredom. Patrol duty was something that Ratchet tries not to get if could.

It was quiet in the room and only the sounds of moaning could be heard. Optimus leans forward Ratchet as the two kissed. This was indeed hot.

Ratchet broke off the kiss as he was about to cum. Up and down he went as Optimus was speeding up faster. Ratchet yelled as he cum on Optimus hand, not far from him, Sam came inside Ratchet as Optimus had cum on his hand with a moan.

Optimus got off of Sam so that Sam could lick Optimus hand that has both Ratchet's and Optimus cum. Ratchet couldn't help but be intrigued by the sight as he made himself comfortable on Sam's lap, never wanting to leave the spot as he wanted Sam's cock inside him.

After licking the hand clean and tasting both Ratchet and Optimus, Sam turns to look at Ratchet. "Are you going to sit there all night?" He teased.

Ratchet smirks, "I'm comfy here," he said as he leans forward to kiss Sam as he was happy to oblige.

The two heard a chuckle, then a slap, then a yelp. Ratchet glares at Optimus as he got off of Sam and rubbed his bottom sore.

"Its still early Ratchet," Optimus said.

Ratchet huffed as he looks at the time, "Its almost midnight, Optimus!" He exclaims.

"Are you tired to do more?" Optimus asked with a raise eyebrow.

"No," Ratchet replies cheekily, "but I think Sam is. His about to fall asleep," he added.

"One more round, Sam, and you can go to sleep," Optimus said.

Sam yawns, "What will we be doing?" He asked.

"Go kneel in front of Ratchet. He will be sucking and I will be pounding," Optimus said making Sam perk up and Ratchet shuddering at the thought.

\-------------

It was 4 am when Bumblebee found out that Ratchet is sleeping over with Sam and Optimus. He creeper into the dark room silently as he heard three different snoring coming from within.

Bee smiles at the thought as he could smell the strong odor of sex and cum. Bee shudders, he wonders what juicy action he had missed when he was gone out patrolling. Bee yelped suddenly as he almost tripped over a shirt. He growls as he kicked it but tripped again over a pair of pants.

This time the light came on. "Bee, what are you doing?" Sam's voice asked sleepily.

Bee looks and saw the crumpled clothes on the floor before turning to look at the occupants on the bed. "You made a mess here," he said.

Ratchet chuckles, "perhaps we should go back to our own room," he suggested.

"No, its already late and your room is far from ours. Why not stay the night? Its a king sized bed, Bee could sleep beside Ratchet," Optimus said as he scooted a bit.

Bee wanted to argue but thought about how long it will to take them. He was sure Ratchet was lazy to transform back to his alt mode, so Bee decided to stay. He went over to the bed, he looks down at Ratchet who smiled at him.

Bee smiles back as Ratchet scooted to make him for Bee. Bee climbed in the bed as he and Optimus turned off the light. "Good night," Bee mutters as he heard echo's of good night before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost 3 1/2 pages long on microsoft word! How do you guys like it so far? I think the next story would be Optimus/Ratchet pairing. So be on the lookout for that! Remember to go to my deviantART for any status's on my stories! My pen name there is SamPrimeWitWicky! Comment as well!


End file.
